


I'll Still Be Here When You're Ready

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [17]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I’m not gonna use you as a rebound, Joel.”“I know. But I was just saying…. I’ll still be here when you’re ready,” Joel responded, “However long that is.”
Relationships: Joel Edmundson/Colton Parayko
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 9





	I'll Still Be Here When You're Ready

Joel knew Colton. Joel knew Colton better than anyone knew Colton. He knew when Colton was happy and pretending to be happy. But more importantly, he knew when Colton was sad and when he was devastated. And Colton was devastated.

The jerk lawyer he had been dating had broken up with him and Joel was sitting on Colton’s couch next to him, both equally drunk and trying to play Mario Kart.

“Colt,” Joel nudged him, “you know I love you, right?”

“‘M one of your best bros, Eds,” Colton replied.

“I love you more than bros.”

“I’m not gonna use you as a rebound, Joel.”

“I know. But I was just saying…. I’ll still be here when you’re ready,” Joel responded, “However long that is.”

Colton smiled softly at Joel before hitting him with a blue shell and laughed as Joel started cursing up a storm.


End file.
